


Drowning

by The_Little_Wanderer



Category: Tattered Weave (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Metaphorical Drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Little_Wanderer/pseuds/The_Little_Wanderer
Summary: You found the air you needed at the bottom of the ocean.





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a vent piece. It isn't very long.

It felt like you were drowning.

Cold, dark, utterly terrifying. Being dragged under with no way to escape. Attempting to claw at the surface, so close, right there - but too far. Out of reach. Futile.

All the while, looking peaceful on the outside. Drowning wasn't often like it was shown in films. It was still, calm, hard to notice unless you were looking. Easily overlooked.

Nobody would ever know.

...

It was ironic then, you thought, that you found the air you needed at the bottom of the ocean. He was there, in the cold, and the depths, a glowing light amongst the dark.

He didn't judge you for your differences. He was proud of his - what reason would he have for judging yours? He was curious, always asking questions, thinking about things. He thought about you.

When nobody else was there, he was. You'd sink yourself down, plunge into the depths, down into the darkness. You knew he'd be there for you.

On your better days, you'd bring him items from the surface, discuss them for hours. Other days, you'd simply join him in silence and sort through his junk piles, his quiet presence comforting.

He could tell, when you were struggling. When that darkness pulled you under, despite how peaceful you seemed on the outside. Not many could tell, but he could. He was calmer on those days. Comforting, but not explicitly so. It was... nice. To have your pain acknowledged, and yet not be treated differently for it.

One day, you hoped to return that favour. For now, you were happy to just join him.


End file.
